A Love In Translation
by GleekAmber
Summary: Short Little One Shot Of Finn & Puck Going Out To Dinner Together. Apparently Finn Has Some Unresolved Issues, Which He Brings To The Table...Literally.


Finn and Puck had just gotten out of Finn's crappy ass truck, stalling in front of Breadstix for the 3rd time this week alone. Didnt this place have anywhere else to fucking eat?

"Make fun of my damn car again and ill stop nibbling on your ear like you like so much.." Finn snorted back after he kicked the side of his tire.

Puck raised his cocky ass brow and nudged him in the arm "Hey Hudson id watch it, im the one paying for the damn thing! Get your ass a job that pays and then we'll talk" He spat out shoving his cold hands in his pockets standing a mere 5 inches away from his tall gawky boyfriend.

Clearly their had been some sexual tension between the two dinosaur ridden lovers, leaving them both in an angry tussle on the way to their table. Once they were seated Finn was polite enough to let him sit first, accompanying him as he sat on the opposite side. They sat there for what seems like a century, staring at the basket of breadstix like it was the only thing in the room.

Finn was the first to break the tension.

"Im sorry.." he said in a soft tone.

"I'm working on getting a job at Burts again, I shouldnt have quit after Blaine came in and started sexually molesting Kurt at work..." Finn rubbed the back of his neck shrugging. "I just didn't like seeing him getting all the action.." the tall boy muttered under his breath. "since i havent gotten any..."

Puck finally lifted his head from the table and hit his fist against his seat "What the fuck Finn? Is this supposed to be my fault? Because I've been actually working Im to blame for you quitting your job?" He leaned back in the back of his seat and turned his gaze away from the table. "Thats crap and you know it.."

Finn parted his lips to confess why he'd quit but nothing came out. He couldn't admit that it was because he wanted to spend more time at home, he'd seem like a pussy.

To be completely honest, he wanted to be the one that stayed home. The one who took care of their future baby boy. He hadnt told him any of this but maybe this was the time to start.

"Puck...I-I need to tell you something...and I need you not to freak out okay?" Finn stammered as he flickered his deep brown eyes across the table. Puck lifted his darkened gaze to his and nodded once.

"what the fuck is it Finn?" He took a deep breath and gulped whatever was locked in his throat.

"I didn't quit because of Kurt..or Blaine..." Finn let a honest glaze pierce over his eyes as he finally took the courage to look him in the eye. "I quit because i don't wanna work anymore...I wanna stay at home..and I wanna be there when you leave for work in the morning. I wanna spend more time with you Noah..." He'd only used his real name when he wanted to seem sincere. Of course he hated it, which sorta drove him to use it as much as he could.

Puck just sat there. "who does this little fuck think he is? Making me get all sappy n shit!" he thought to himself before he clenched his jaw. "Why didnt you just tell me Finn? This thing were doing..." he took a moment and scanned the room to make sure no one was listening.

"This shit is real alright? I love you...and i know damn well you love me..." He reached his hand over the table and laced their fingers, not giving a fuck who saw them. "You're my boy finn..you have to be able to tell me shit like this." He took a moment and tilted his head "Why do you really wanna stay at home anyway?"

Finn curled his half smile, feeling a little relieved as his rough warm hand took his own, immediately lacing their fingers. A lump rose in his throat as he unclenched his jaw staring at him for a moment before responding. "B-because..." he paused. "Because I wanna start those adoption papers we've been talking about...I wanna start a family." Finn shook his head and leaned across the table to make his point a little clearer.

"I know its really early for us, and its probably stupid since I wouldn't make a good father anyway..But I want to at least take the next step with you.." His eyes start to glaze over, unable to hide what he'd been storing away for the last few weeks. "Fuck I told myself i wouldnt get emotional, cuz i know you'll just make fun of me for it..."

Puck sighed at his boyfriends sudden urge of emotions. "Its always gotta be in fuckin public doesn't it?" he thought once more before he puffed out a breath squeezing his hand tighter. "Finn...I dont want you to think im gonna constantly make fun of you, yeah sure I do it to piss you off sometimes. And sometimes I just do it cuz im the Puckmeister..." He shakes his head trying to get to a softer point. "The point being is that..." Puck tugs at his hand and stares up at him, a look only for him. No one else. "I would love to start a family with you...BUT..." he stalled curling a smile for the first time that night. "Only if i get to give him a mohawk..."

Finn rolled his eyes playfully and lifted the boys hands to his lips kissing his palm "You can give our boy a mohawk, only if i get to name him Drizzle..."


End file.
